Mi Bello Cisne
by Isis Gremory
Summary: Es la historia de una linda chica que fue convertida en cisne, condenada a esperar al príncipe que un día rompería su cruel hechizo, ¿Pero que ocurrirá? si quien se enamora de ella no es un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas si no todo lo contrario, en los cuentos de hadas el seria el villano, y no solo eso es el descendiente del culpable de su hechizo
1. Chapter 1 Un cruel Hechizo

**MI BELLO CISNE**

**I**

**Un cruel Hechizo**

**Esta historia la hago basada en el lago de los cisnes de Tchakovsky, claro la modifico un poco solo por diversion ya que nada gano de esto al igual que los personajes que usare para ella son de JKR **

**Esta la historia de una linda chica que fue convertida en cisne, condenada a esperar al príncipe que un día rompería su cruel hechizo, ¿Pero que ocurrirá? si quien se enamora de ella no es un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas si no todo lo contrario, en los cuentos de hadas el seria el villano, y no solo eso es el descendiente del culpable de su hechizo**

**"Lo siento hija mia. Por mi culpa tienes que sufrir esto" fueron las ultimas palabras que le escucho Hermione que su madre le decía antes de sufrir la primera transformación de las tres que sufriria antes de convertirse para siempre en un cisne**

**Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se empezó a empequeñecerse mientras sus extremidades inferiores empezaron a adelgazarse y a palmearse, mientras sus brazos y manos dejaban de serlo para transformarse en alas grandes, adornadas por hermosas y blancas alas perdiendo todo rastro de su humanidad, y veía como su madre abria la puerta de la pequeña choza donde vivían ella y su abuela**

**A pesar de haberse convertido en un cisne todavía conservaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos, sabia que su madre no era culpable de lo que le ocurría, ella no sabia que al rechazar el amor de un gentil el cual se había encaprichado de ella la haría acreedora a un hechizo de este, no nunca lo supo hasta después que ella se casara y ella hubiera nacido apareció este decirle el cruel destino que le esperaba a su descendencia en ese caso a ella**

**"A partir del decimo sexto aniversario el primogénito de tu descendencia, sufrirá mi maldición. Tu quien una vez mi amor rechazo, veras con dolor a tus hijos convertirse en cisnes frente a tus ojos y asi el se transformara bajo el manto de la noche y la luz de la luna y solo podrá romper el hechizo una vez el amor logre encontrar, en tres ocasiones ella o el podra volver a tomar su cuerpo humano para buscar el amor sin embargo despues de la tercera transformacion si no lo encuentra sera por siempre un cisne"**

**Y con esas palabras su destino quedo sellado tenia exactamente dieciséis años temiendo que se hicieran realidad y ahora que se habían hecho realidad nada podía librarla de quedar convertida para siempre en un cisne que ahora era llevado por su madre y abuela hasta lo profundo del bosque donde había un bello lago, su madre que no quería dejarla sola derramo lagrimas de dolor las cuales cayeron sobre algunas plumas que se le habían caído convirtiéndose en bellos cisnes los cuales la acompañarían ahora en su nuevo hogar**

**Fastidiado de todo y por todo Draco Lucius Malfoy observaba como su madre preparaba todo para su vegesimo segundo cumpleaños, hacia dias que ella solo hablaba de eso de como se convertiría en el sucesor de la familia Malfoy desde la muerte de su padre y hermano en un intento por derrocar a su familia del trono por parte de su tia Bellatrix Lestrenger, se había vuelto muy sobre protectora, por eso evitaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella**

**Con pesar reconocia que lamentaba la muerte de su hermano Scorpius, pero no la de su padre Lucius, es mas se alegraba de que hubiera muerto, nada se merecia mas que morir sobre todo por que gracias a el, su madre siempre estaba triste. Pero lo odio mas al saber el por que hacia infeliz a su madre se habia casado con ella sin amor, amando a otra mujer**

**Por eso se había prometido jamas casarse sin amor o por obligación. ¡Oh pero cruel es era el destino! su madre la reina Cissi en medio de la cena antes de la gran fiesta donde solo los los amigos mas allegados del futuro principe y la reina celebraban con él, su cumpleaños esta le informo que mañana anunciaria que el, buscaria una reina con la cual reinar, el escuchar esto lo lleno de ira haciendo que se levantara de golpe de la mesa mientras su rostro enrojecia, asustando a su pobre madre al verlo asi. **

"**Mi príncipe, debe de tener en cuenta las palabras dichas por su madre la reina" escucho la voz de uno de sus dos amigos Theodoro Nott. "Si asi es principe" lo secundo Blaise Zabinni su segundo mejor amigo "es más para celebrar, ¿Por qué no, nos vamos de caceria? Organizare todo" escucho la voz de Blaise. Pero el no podia no queria aceptar lo impuesto por su madre la reina tenia que hacerla entrar en razon**

**Nott vio como su principe no se habia calmado como todavia tenia los puños apretados conocia de su juramento de no casarse sin amor pero tambien sabia como su amigo y futuro consejero que no podia subir al trono sin una reina, no si queria estabilizar la posicion de su familia en el trono, por eso debia de alejarlo de ahí hacerle comprender su posicion, no necesariamente el seria como su padre, el antiguo rey aunque de los dos hijos que tuvo con la reina Cissi, Draco era el que mas se le parecia no solo en el fisico tambien al momento de imponer su autoridad. Lo hacian de una manera la cual no dejaba duda de quienes eran los que estaban en el poder y por que lo estaban**

**Blaise atendio a la suplica muda que vio reflejado en los ojos de Theodoro al ver a el futuro principe enojado, sabia de lo que su futuro rey era capaz cuando estaba lo suficientemente enojado y realmente lo parecia, no lastimaria a la reina no fisicamente pero en la familia regente Malfoy se les daba muy bien otro tipo de maneras de atacar a quien los hacia enojar. Cuando el fue enviado por su abuela a aprender a ser un caballero y vio el escudo de los Malfoy se sorprendio no ver en el unas rosas como en todos los demas. No en sus escudos portaban dos serpientes las cuales asemejaban dos dragones ya que de sus bocas se veia que salia algo parecido al fuego, penso que era para que el enemigo les tuviera miedo sin embargo comprobo que no era si en realidad el antiguo Rey Lucius Abraxas Malfoy era una serpiente, escurridiza y letal y sus dos pequeños herederos lo eran, mas de una vez habia caido victima del que era el principe heredero en ese entonces Scorpius pero si debia de ser sincero su amigo y fututo principe era mucho mas eficiente al momento de mostrar su incorfomidad, el no habia sufrido pero si habia presenciado lo que podia hacer al igual que Theodoro y que temiera que sin querer su amigo lastimara a la reina era entendible**

**Por eso rapidamente mando a dos de sus hombres a ensillar y a tener listos los caballos al igual que los arcos para prepararse para salir de cazaceria rapidamente, el futuro rey queria cazar antes de la gran fiesta que su madre la reina madre le haria el dia de mañana, fue lo que les dijo a sus hombre los cuales prestos y con la recompensa de la caceria en menos de media hora tuvieron todo listo**

**Con dificultad Theodoro aparto a su amigo y principe heredero del gran comedor, mientras pedia a la providencia que Blaise no tardara en preparar todo, el genio de su señor no se habia calmado es mas habia aumentado al momento de sacarlo del gran comedor. Se alegro cuando vio llegar corriendo a uno de, los hombres de Blaise y indicarle que este ya los esperaba con sus caballos y arcos listos para salir inmediatamente de caceria**

"**Mi principe" le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa mientras le tendia las riendas de un hermoso corcel negro azabache y ojo azules. Draco solo sonrio al tomarlas y sonreir al ver la impaciencia de su corcel por ser montado y salir de caceria "podria decirse que se parece a su señor" escucho que Theodoro le decia montado en su caballo blanco el cual se veia muy fragil, sin embargo no lo era tras esa fragilidad el corcel era fiero y poderoso, mas bien seria fiera y poderosa era una hermosa yegua blanca a la cual Nott cuidaba y amaba mucho haciendose acreedor de burlas por parte de el principe y Blaise diciendole que era su novia su amante aun que algunas veces se pasaban jamas lograron verlo enfadado y eso era algo que los molestaba algunas veces**

**Como supuso Blaise la caceria habia logrado distraer a su señor el cual ahora corria hacia el bosque en busca de faisanes y zorras a las cuales cazar**

**El principe corria cada vez mas hacia dentro del bosque sentio un llamado, cada vez mas cerca mientras las palabras de su madre segian repitiendose una y otra vez en su mente "Deberas elegir una esposa. Seras el fururo Rey debes de hacerlo" se supone debia ser su eleccion cuando el quisiera, seria el rey sin embargo el destino estaba empeñado en hacerle romper la unica promesa que el queria mantener y luego estaba ese llamado a un lugar desconocido en el bosque seria alguna bruja o hechicera que habia embrujado su territorio, llevando a los pobres incautos a su muerte segura al acudir al llamado, si era asi el la derrotaria, por sus venas corria sangre magica lo sabia por que su padre antes de morir se lo habia confiado, si se enteraban que la familia regente practicaba la hechiceria seria cazados hasta exterminar a toda su familia**

**Sin embargo no podia dejar de acudir al llamado, era un canto dulce y suave.**

**Noot y Blaise estaban preocupados sin querer habian perdido de vista a su principe rapidamente empezaron a buscarlo sin embargo no parecian poder encontrar rastro de el**

**Draco no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian en medio del bosque habia un bello lago rodeado de flores, de colores y en medio del lago habia un grupo de cisnes bellos muy bellos el siendo un buen cazador su instinto lo guio a levantar su arco contra de ellos, mas sin embargo el sol empezo a ocultarse y dejar salir a su amante la bella luna la cual esa noche mostraba la belleza de su fase nueva, un solo rayo de esta hizo que el lago brillara y lo cegara todo por un instante para despues volver a mostara la belleza del lago ahora bajo la luz, el cual se convirtió en un lugar mas bello, lo que mas capto su atencion fue a la orilla del lago lo que vio lo dejo a el Draco Lucius Malfoy sin aliento**


	2. Chapter 2El encuentro de los dos Amantes

Mi bello Cisne

II

El encuentro de los dos amantes

Simplemente no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian a la orilla del lago estaba una joven muy hermosa de cabello castaño y piel blanca la cual bajo la luz de luna nueva y por sus ropas parecia eterea algo sobre natural "¿Sera acaso ella la bruja quien lo llamaba?" se pregunto mientras desmontaba de su caballo

Hermione sintio como se iba transformando de cisne a humana, sabia que no podria alejarse del lago si queria permanecer en su forma humana los tres dias que le permitia el hechizo estar en esa forma a la espera de que un gentil caballero oyese el llamado que ella haria cada noche en que su hechizo se rompiera. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar a un gallardo y gentil caballero rubio observandola, es mas sintio panico al sentir que el podia haberla visto transformarse, inmediatamente penso en huir, sin embargo algo la hizo detenerse. Era miedo lo que la hizo detenerse, el le inspiraba ese sentimiento lo mas logico seria huir sin embargo no podia algo la anclaba a permanecer ahí a la orilla del lago a la espera de algo ¿De que? No lo sabia con certeza, pero algo le decia que lo averiguaria pronto

Draco apenas y podia salir de su asombro al ver tan hermosa criatura, algo dentro de el se removio inquieto, si ella era la hechicera que habia lanzado el llamado el acabaria con ella antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo. El era el cazador no podia fallar de un solo tiro que el hiciera con su arco ella caeria, sin dilatarse mas tiempo levanto su arco con el fin de zangar de una vez el asunto, mas sin embargo no pudo algo que vio en ella lo hizo detener su mano antes de lanzar la flecha, sus ojos sus bellos ojos mostraban miedo y algo mas, mostraban una tristeza absoluta ¿Qué cruel destino hizo que tan hermosa criatura tuviera esa mirada?

Sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia adelante rompiendo la conexión que habia surgido entre ellos, vio como ella empezaba a tratar de alejarse de el. No podia permitirlo algo dentro de el le decia que no la dejara ir, pero tampoco queria amenazarla. No queria ver en esos bellos ojos mieles miedo y mas si era miedo hacia el asi que sin pensar hizo lo que nunca en su vida habia hecho."Por favor, no te vayas. No te hare daño" una vez dichas esas palabras se sorpendio jamas habia suplicado o rogado como hijo de un rey y principe jamas lo habia hecho y por ser hijo de quien era aun que no lo hubiera sido jamas lo haria el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy jamas suplicaban o pedian ellos tomaban y arrebataban lo que ellos quisieran. Pero ella esa bruja castaña de ojos mieles habia hecho que el lo hiciera y no se arrepintio de hacerlo al ver como ella dejaba el intentar huir

"¿Quién eres? "¿Y por qué me has llamado?" fueron las preguntas que fueran hechas por el, una vez que ambos dejaron atrás sus primeras impresiones. Preguntas que no tenian respuestas claras ya que ella no lo había llamado apropósito y ¿sobre quién era ella?, como decir que solo era una pobre chica cuya alma habia sido encadenada a un hechizo hecho por un hombre malvado a quien su madre no correspondio su amor. La pregunta era ¿el entenderia todo si ella se lo decía?

¿Pero que perdería si se lo decía? nada podia empeorar o si ademas, el habia oido el llamado lo que significaba que el podia ser su gentil caballero el cual pudiera liberarla. ¡Él tenía que ser!, pero aun asi no podia hacerse ilusiones ¿y si no era? ¿y ella le entregaba su corazon y el la traicionaba? no importaria que todavia tuviera tres oportunidades de encontrar a su amor ya que el hechizo la atraparía para siempre, ese era la otra parte del hechizo del cual su madre le dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla sola en el lago con los bellos cisnes que hizo a partir de sus lagrimas, se arriesgaria a hacerlo y si no lo hacia y el se iba y no habia nadie mas que oyera su llamado

Hermione empezo a morderse el labio inferior al no poder decidir que hacer. El estaba ahí esperando una respuesta un guapo y gallardo caballero rubio y de ojos grises estaba ahí esperando con paciencia a que ella se deciera

El principe Malfoy sonrio al verla morderse el labio, por alguna razon el estar cerca de ella lo hacia sentir feliz completo jamas le habia ocurrido. En su mente aparecieron las palabras _hechicera_, _hechizo, precaución,_ las cuales deshecho. No esto no era a causa de ningun mal hechizo, bueno tal vez de uno el cual jamás creyó sentir. El hechizo del cual él, se refería era el hechizo llamado amor el cual cupido lanzaba entre las parejas, si el estaba hechizado seria a causa de cupido y de sus flechas, lo ironico era que el las usaba para lo mismo para cazar. El cazador fue cazado esta vez sonrio para si mientras tomaba entre sus manos las manos de ella para tranquilizarla

El simple toque de sus manos hizo que sus dudas se disipara ella le contaria, confiaria en el, le contaria absolutamente todo y asi lo hizo le conto todo lo que su madre le habia contado como habia estado temerosa de cumplir la edad en que la maldicion se hiciera realidad, como su madre sufrio y le pidio perdon por ser ella quien tuviera que tomar el haber tenido decir que no y como en un ultimo regalo de parte de su madre habia tenido compañía que eran los cisnes que estaban en el lago, sorprendiendola al darse cuenta que por su sangre corria algo de magia, al decirlo se mordio aun mas los ojos al pensar que el la tacharia de bruja hechicera. Mas lo que encontro en sus bellos ojos grises fue comprension, ternura mesclados con enojo y rabia pero no hacia ella si no hacia el hombre que la habia condenado a sufrir tal cruel destino

De la nada Draco sintio una fuerte ira contra ese hombre que la habia condenado a tan cruel destino y comprendio el por que cuando la vio esa tristeza en sus bellos ojos mieles, ella no sufriria mas por que el la salvaria, no solo por que ella merecia ser salvada si no por que el habia caido bajo las flechas de cupido, se habia enamorado de ella, era algo inexplicable pero supo que no podria sentir algo asi por nadie mas que no fuera ella su castaña. Porque ya era suya, el la habia encontrado para salvarla y protegerla. Nadie los separaria el no los dejaria, sin embago el amanecer empezaba y ella le pidio que por favor se fuera no queria que la viera transformarse

El no queria separarse de ella, pero tampoco queria entristecerla no acatando sus deseos, ademas si el se iba sentia que no la volvería a ver, el volvería a ser el principe heredero de la casa Malfoy, ademas mañana el tenia que escoger esposa entre las debutantes que asistirian al palacio acompañadas de sus madres, a las cuales no les importaba si el seria un buen marido en cuanto su hija lograra casarse con el. No ella tenia que ser a quien el desposara "Me ire pero por favor di que mañana en la noche acudirás a la fiesta que celebraran en el palacio Malfoy. Ahí te demostrare que mis intenciones son casare con vos tu seras mi dama" le dijo antes de que los primeros rayos del sol se colaran atravez del lago

Hermione sabia que solo tres noches podia estar en su forma humana mientras estuviera en el lago si ella salia una sola noche el hechizo que la mantenia en forma humana se acababa. ¿Pero acaso el no le habia dicho que la amaba y que a pesar de todo la desposaria? ¿Qué más pruebas quería? Sin dudarlo dijo "si ire"

"Hasta la noche" dijo el, no sin antes acercarse a ella y robarle un timido beso antes de despedirse y salir corriendo fuera del lago antes de que ella se transformarse no es que el no quisiera verle transformarse, si no que era deseo de ella que no la viera.

"¡alguien ha irrumpido en el lago!" se escucho una voz de disgusto seguido del ruido de cristal roto producto de una copa al estrellarse en la pared "¿Quién se ha atrevido?" la voz seguia llenando todo el espacio de la pequeña camara secreta, durante años habia esperado el cumplimiento de la maldicion y estaba cerca de conseguir que se cumpliera por completo haciendo pagar al primogenito de esa mujer. El saber que alguien habia acudido al llamado era lo ultimo que esa persona queria saber, toda su vida habia girado en torno a hacerle pagar todo el sufrimiento que esa persona le habia acasionado

Nott y Blaise estaban mas que desesperados toda la noche buscando a su principe sin ningun resultado todo habia resultado inutil habian peinado todo el bosque era como si se lo hubiera tragado el bosque literalmente. El alba empezaba a hacerse presente, no habia otra opcion mas que regresar a palacio e informarle a la reina madre Cissi que habia perdido al futuro rey. Sus cuellos estaban en juego, sin embago eso no les preocupaba les preocupaba mas el dolor que dicha noticia le causaria a la reina y al pueblo

Con los animos por los suelos empezaron a dar marcha hacia el castillo a dar tan tragica noticia cuando de la nada un rayo negro los atravesó pasándose en seco frente a ellos. Sus ojos no lo podian creer toda la noche buscandolo y el ahí estaba radiante y como si nada mostrando toda la arrogancia de la que era capaz su principe Draco Lucius Malfoy

"¡¿Cómo es posible?!" exclamo Zabinni quie salio mas rapido de la impresión aliviado de ver que ninguno de los rizos rubios del futuro rey estaba intacto "Gracias a Merlin que esta a salvo" dijo por fin Theodoro mientras veía como Zabini bajaba al rey de su corcel para hacer que le contara donde se habia metido toda la noche y el motivo de su amplia sonrisa

"He sido flechado por cupido" exclamo el joven caballero a sus dos amigos al ver la insistencia de estos con respecto a su radiante sonrisa "He conocido a mi futura reina" les confio haciendo que los dos jovenes se preguntaran si su joven señor no habia sido embrujado, pero por su sonrisa y felicidad no habia duda el habia conocido a cupido y había sido flechado por el

Pero no pudieron averigua mas ya que el amanecer habia llegado y con ello el fin de su partida de caza debian regresar a que a palacio donde la madre del rey lo aguardaba para que la ayudase a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños donde el joven principe heredero escogeria a su futura reina

* * *

Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta pequeña adaptación que hago en compensación a mi tardanza en actualizar mi otro Dramione ^^ gracias por sus alertas y review ya saben si tienen algun comentario abajito hay un botoncito que dice REVIEW ahi pueden dejarlas. Pero por favor si no les gusta solo no me insulten QnQ que como dije hago esto para entretenerme y divertirlos un poco con mis ocurrencias sin mas nos vemos en mi próxima actualización

#IsisGremory


	3. Chapter 3 Un baile, Una promesa

Bueno aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta adaptación que hago de Swan Lake espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios ya saben los personajes son de JKR y Swan Lake de Tchaikovsky- Gracias por sus alertas y comentarios ^^ nos vemos en el final

* * *

**Mi bello cisne**

**III**

**Un baile, una promesa**

"¡No ella no debe de romper el hechizo jamás! ¿Me has entendido?" la voz dulce se había convertido en una voz cargada de odio, amargura, pero sobre todo de rencor hacia la hija de quien a su parecer le había arrebatado su felicidad. Si su madre no hubiera aparecido y atravesado en su camino ella no sufriría por los errores cometidos por su progenitora

"¿Es esta la mejor opción?" se atrevió a preguntar su acompañante "¿No crees que ya hay demasiada sangre en tus manos?" siguió hablando aunque con miedo y eso era preocupante ya que quien tenía miedo era la mismísima Bellatrix Lestranger una conocida hechicera despiadada y brutal. Sin embargo la persona delante de ella le daba miedo

"¿Crees que es suficiente con solo su sangre?" rio con amargura "Esa persona no solo me hizo infeliz, también me quito a mi primogénito. Se lo llevo con él y me preguntas ¿si es suficiente? o ¿si no hay otra opción?" en sus bellos ojos azules podía verse la llama del odio y la venganza arder con tal intensidad "No parare hasta que esa mujer sufra, será mi venganza en contra de ellos dos" Bellatrix simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír al ver que no era lo única loca de la familia. Por lo menos ella sabía que era un ser podrido, pero ver a esa persona quien siempre se mofo de ser superior y no dejarse dominar por sus bajos deseos, ser consumida por estos era digno de ver, además, que si eso le traía algún beneficio u oportunidad en la cual ella pudiera matar o mutilar a alguien no la desperdiciaría

"¿Quieres que la mate?" le pregunto sin más preámbulos "si no más recuerdo tiene hoy y mañana para transformarse y romper el hechizo"

"No esta noche no quiero que nada, ni nadie arruine tal especial acontecimiento como lo es el cumpleaños de mi querido hijo" sonrió al decirlo mientras se acomodaba su corona "mañana será otro día y no solo te encargaras del ella si no del pobre iluso que acudió a su llamado"

"Dime hermana desde cuando has fraguado esta venganza" pregunto Bella a su hermana mientras se colocaba atrás de Cissy abrazándola mientras el reflejo de ambas era mostrado en un hermoso espejo oval de plata "Es más dime ¿cómo lograste que la ilusa de Granger creyera que fue el quien había lanzado la maldición?"

Narcisa solo sonrió de lado al sentir el aliento de su hermana rozar su cuello mientras bajaba una de sus manos hacia su escote. Sabía que su hermana era una persona a la que no se le debería de confiar mucho, pero también sabía que no habría podido llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su venganza si ella no le hubiera ayudado armando esa pequeña rebelión donde ambas se libraron de sus queridos consortes "Mejor dime querida Bella ¿qué era lo que te molestaba de Rodolpho?" le pregunto mientras detenía el avance de su traviesa mano

Iba a protestar Bella por la respuesta de su hermana cuando fueron interrumpidas por una de las doncellas del servicio haciendo que Bella sacara sin dudar su varita y le lanzara a la pobre doncella un hechizo mortal "Avada Kedavra" fue lo último que escucho al tiempo que veía una luz verde alcanzarla la cual acabaría instantáneamente con su vida

La reina solo vio cómo su hermana lanzaba el hechizo sin remordimiento, es más pudo ver como su rostro se iluminaba al momento de lanzarlo. Pero no era momento de admirar la sangre fría de su hermana mayor ahora tenía que hacerse cargo del cadáver de una de sus doncellas

El gran salón estaba preparado para la gran noche era un acontecimiento mediático y esperado sobre todo porque estaba la promesa de que algunas de las familias con hijas casaderas pudieran convertirse en la futura reina quien subiría al trono junto con el príncipe heredero al trono. Todas y cada una de las hijas de nobles estarían presentes y enfundadas con sus mejores galas

Sin embargo eso no era lo que tenía con una sonrisa al joven príncipe heredo. Su sonrisa se debía a la promesa que ella le había hecho la de asistir esa noche, donde el, la presentaría ante todos como su futura reina dejando a todos anonadados. Sonrió una vez más al imaginar la cara de la reina su madre al enterarse de su decisión aun así no dejaría que nadie interviniera en su decisión de hacerla su dama su reina

"Parece ser que le complace todo lo preparado para su cumpleaños mi señor" Su futuro consejero y amigo Theodoro lo abordo mientras el bajaba las escalares con rumbo a los establos "espero que ya haya dejado de lado esa tontería del bosque" se atrevió a indicarle al verlo tan feliz, Mas fue un error de la nada se hallaba suspendido del suelo con los pies hacia arriba y la cabeza hacia abajo mientras veía al príncipe rojo de la ira

"¡Jamás vuelvas a insinuar que es una tontería!" le dijo mientras veía como de la punta de una varita salia un destello rojo, lo cual hizo que cerrara los ojos sabía lo que era. Sabía que sufriría un dolor indescriptible el cual jamás pensó sentir a manos de su amigo

Blaise se quedó estático al observar la escena de su príncipe y amigo hiriendo a Nott de inmediato se acercó a su joven príncipe "¡Por favor!" le pidió al ver como Nott se retorcía de dolor "Perdona cualquier ofensa que el haya hecho, no enturbies tan memorable ocasión como lo es tu cumpleaños haciendo algo tan desagradable"

Nott sintió como su cuerpo caía al suelo golpeándose mientras la oscuridad de la inconciencia lo devoraba rápidamente. Draco sabía que había hecho mal al herir de esa manera a su amigo sin embargo el jamás se disculparía y menos porque él era el príncipe heredero. Los futuros reyes jamás se disculpaban o cometían un error

¿Pero por qué se sentía así? El jamás había sentido arrepentimiento, pero claro esta jamás había rogado. ¡No jamás!. No hasta que la conoció a ella y le rogo que no huyera, ese simple acto había hecho que algo dentro de, el, cambiara

Blaise Zabini veía los diferentes matices y emociones en el rostro del joven príncipe. ¿Acaso era preocupación y arrepentimiento lo que su rostro reflejaba? Si era así era algo que jamás creyó ver y que por supuesto se guardaría para la no sería tan tonto de mencionárselo y convertirse en su segunda víctima. Como el futuro encargado de la guardia real tenía el encargo de protegerlo sobre todo tenía que guardar el secreto que la familia Malfoy tenía que evitar que se supiera fuera de la corte

Las horas a partir del incidente se fueron lentas, mientras el esperaba que ella cumpliera con la promesa hecha entre ambos

Hermione estaba indecisa y a la vez entusiasmada ante la idea de romper el hechizo aun que eso era lo de menos lo que más le emocionaba era el poder volver a verlo, a pesar de tener la apariencia de un cisne no había podido sacárselo de su mente ni por un minuto. Sobre todo no podía dejar de sentir la tibieza de sus labios sobre los suyos, ese simple y efímero roce había logrado liberarla de sus miedos y tristezas. Eso y su mirada la cual podría ser fría como un hielo y al mismo tiempo convertirse en mercurio liquido al mirarla con ternura. Hermione grazno nerviosa al tiempo que extendía sus enormes y hermosas alas blancas agradeciendo el tener esa apariencia por primera vez desde que el hechizo había caído sobre ella, ya que sabía que de no estar en esa forma estaría más que roja recordando a su gallardo caballero, con impaciencia esperaba la caída del ocaso y así poder cumplir la promesa de estar presente esa noche en su fiesta

Bella no podía esperar, sabía que su hermana le había dicho que no hiciera nada hasta la noche siguiente. ¿Pero si se rompía la maldición esa noche? en la que su hermana festejaba el vigésimo segundo cumpleaños de su hijo. ¡No ella no lo permitiría! estaría atenta, vigilaría el lago y si aparecía el joven caballero que podría ayudar a romper el hechizo.

Ella lo mataría es más ansiaba que eso ocurriera que apareciera así ella podría llevar a cabo lo que planeaba. Claro antes de matarlo lo torturaría y la haría sentir culpable de ello, lo torturaría hasta que el renegara de haberla conocido acabando con ello de su única oportunidad y esperanza de romper el hechizo y como es benevolente en algunas ocasiones acabaría con su patética existencia claro su benevolencia no acabaría allí después de hacerlo le llevaría su cadáver a su querida madre y lo haría porque su benevolencia no conocía limites se dijo mientras montaba un fiero caballo negro como la medianoche y emprendía a gran velocidad el camino hacia el lago encantado

El ocaso al fin se hacía presente y con él la alegría de dos amantes de volverse a reencontrar bajo el amparo de la luna la cual los guiaría con su luz alumbrando su camino

En el lago Hermione la chica cisne sentía como sus alas desaparecían como su cuerpo volvía a su forma humana. Su abuela antes de despedirse le dijo que no se sintiera triste ya que dejaría de ser una simple campesina y se convertiría en la hermosa reina de los cisnes lo cual la hizo sonreír tristemente, sin embargo ahora que volvía a ser humana y tenía un hermoso traje de gala rosa comprendía lo que su abuela había hecho, ella al igual que su madre le había dado un regalo y era el vestido y el cual la hacía parecer de la realeza "Gracias abuela" susurro al tiempo que emprendía la carrera hacia su destino

El joven príncipe estaba impaciente mientras sonreía de mala gana a todos los invitados que iban a ofrecerles sus espetos y felicitaciones, sobre todo a las comadronas que no perdían el tiempo al querer llamar la atención de algunas de sus protegidas, Las cuales al ver su mirada se sobrecogían de miedo. Lo cual estaba bien que se mantuvieran lejos de, él ya que no estaba interesados en ninguna de ellas

Bella llego en el momento en que Hermione salía corriendo fuera del lago. Maldiciendo golpeo con la fusta a su caballo el cual relincho parándose en sus dos patas traseras haciendo que cayese a la orilla del lago perdiendo de vista a Hermione

El camino se le hizo corto a Hermione mientras con impaciencia subía la escalera hacia el salón donde ella esperaba con nerviosismo ingreso al salón donde se podía oír la música de arpas las cuales amenizaban la fiesta al igual que los bufones los cuales hacían bromas y malabares arrancando risas entre los invitados. Todavía era tiempo de dar marcha atrás pensó sin embargo no pudo ya que su mirada se cruzó con la de su joven caballero el cual le sonrió


	4. Chapter 4 Te amare por siempre

Los personajes como ya saben le pertenecen a JKR y la historia tampoco es mia yo solo la adapte para divertirlos y divertirme un poco les recomiendo mientras leen este capitulo la cancion de Dark Moor Swan Lake

* * *

Mi bello Cisne

IV

Te Amare Por Siempre

Ella había honrado la promesa hecha la noche anterior el solo verla había hecho que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, no existía nada excepto ella parada frente a él con su hermoso vestido rosa y su cabello recogido en un peinado que asemejaba una corona lo cual era indicado ya que ella se convertiría en su futura reina

Camino lentamente con paso decidido hacia ella ignorando a todos a su paso. En sus ojos no existía nadie que no fuera ella, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el bufón anuncio que la reina madre había entrado al salón

Hermione vio como él se abría paso entre todos los invitados se veía tan apuesto y varonil bajo su traje de gala, pero sin duda lo que no podía dejar de ver eran sus ojos grises los cuales la tenían cautivada hechizada como cuando lo vio por primera vez en el lago, la hacía sentir hermosa especial, pero sobre todo amada

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que paso después de la nada Draco vio como una mano abofeteaba a su bella dama, llenándolo de furia y coraje la cual fue frenada de golpe al ver quien había sido la persona responsable de lastimar a su futura reina

La mirada de la reina madre era ira mezclada con rencor y amargura, lo cual hacia que su bello rostro se transfigurara y pareciera una horrible bruja

"¡Madre! ¿Qué has hecho?" le pregunto el príncipe a su madre quien amenazaba con irse encima de la castaña interponiéndose entre ellas dos y cubriendo a su princesa atrás de su cuerpo

La reina Madre Cissi no podía salir de su asombro ahí parado se encontraba su hijo defendiendo a la hija de la mujer que le había causado tanto sufrimiento desde el día que se cruzó en la mirada de Lucius, él no podía traicionarla también. Él debía de entender la clase de escoria que era la mujer a la que protegía sobre todo debía de saber hija de quien era

Hermione sintió como su interior se hacía añicos al escuchar las palabras dichas por la reina mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas haciéndola retroceder alejándose de él,. No él no podía ser el hijo del hombre el cual hizo sufrir a su madre y la había condenado a ese cruel destino de manera instintiva sus ojos buscaron lo mismo en un intento de negar las palabras antes escuchadas. Los ojos mieles se cruzaron de nuevo otra vez con los grises fue un instante en los que ambos confirmaron la verdad dicha tras esas palabras, él era el hijo de quien más odiaba ella, al igual que ella era hija de la mujer que él siempre había odiado aún conocer por hacer de su madre un ser infeliz

Por eso es que había escuchado el llamado una voz maliciosa se abrió paso atreves de la mente de ella, el sólo había acudido al llamado para hacer asegurarse que ella jamás rompiera el hechizo jurándole un amor que jamás existiría "ódialo, maldice el día en que lo conociste " seguía insistiendo la voz interior "llena tú interior de más odio déjame salir". ¿Salir? ¿A quién tenía que dejar salir? Se preguntó mientras trataba de no desmayar y encontrar la fuerza necesaria para salir de ahí

"Déjame salir yo te ayudaré a tomar venganza de aquellos que te han causado mal". Seguía insistiendo la voz en su interior "¿Quién eres?" le pregunto "soy la única que puedo ayudarte" le respondió "anda libérame tú y yo siempre hemos coexistido. Soy quien te ha acompañado desde que te convertiste en la reina de los cisnes" una parte de ella tenía miedo de conocer quién era quien le hablaba en su interior sin embargo tampoco quería seguir ahí ante el quien seguía viéndola con sorpresa y enojo

"Aprésenla" escucho la voz de la reina sacándola de su debate emocional dejándole una única opción la cual no sabía si era buena o mala "¡Corre!" le dijo su voz interior "¡corre!" le urgió

Draco no podía salir de su asombro ella su futura reina no podía ser la hija de la mujer a la cual su padre había amado, sintió como ella se alejó de él quiso detenerla pero no pudo, no se atrevió, vio en sus ojos la misma duda y miedo que el tenia de aceptar la verdad tras las palabras dichas lo que solo sirvió para darles a ambos la confirmación de estas. Sintió ira hacia su padre, hacia el destino que los había colocado en tan cruel encrucijada, pero sobre todo sintió ira hacia el mismo al no poder dar un paso hacia ella, sabía que ella tenía mucho mas miedo que el sobre todo al escuchar la voz autoritaria de la reina su madre la cual enviaba a los guardias tras ella lo que lo hizo salir de su trance,

"¡No la toquéis!" exclamo al ver a los guardias ponerse en camino hacia ella mientras él se decidía a acortar la distancia que lo separaba de ella, pero era

Demasiado tarde ella también había salido de su trance poniendo aún más distancia entre ellos rápidamente emprendiendo una rápida huida hacia el bosque

Hermione corría rápidamente perdiéndose entre las sombras mientras su corazón latía desesperadamente y la voz en su interior se hacía aún más fuerte "¡ODIA, MALDICE TU SUERTE!" cada paso que daba era la fuerza que iba teniendo la voz hasta hacerse una presencia tangible en Hermione, podía sentirla cerca de ella tan cerca que parecía envolverla entre sus brazos llenándola de odio y al mismo tiempo liberándola del miedo que sentía

Bellatrix vio como el paisaje del lago cambiaba lentamente como una bruma iba cubriéndolo todo era una bruma oscura que pudría todo a su paso era como ver al sol siendo tragado por la oscuridad, los cisnes de hermosas plumas blancas empezaron a inquietarse a medida que el la bruma se adentraba en el lago tratando de huir algo se acercaba podia sentirlo, era una sensación que le helaba la sangre, pero a la vez tan maravillosa ¿Qué podía ser? se preguntó ¿Qué habia provocado el cambio en el lago? ¿Podría ser que el hechizo se hubiera roto? no era imposible si se hubiera roto simplemente hubiera desaparecido. Cada vez más cerca el frio, el cambio total paisaje, Bella estaba atrapada, fascinada tanto que no vio cuando el peligro llego hasta ella, para cuando quiso darse cuenta era demasiado tarde lo unico que vio fue la imagen de un cisne negro reflejado en el lago

"¿Hermana que hemos hecho?" fueron las últimas palabras dicha por Bellatrix Lestranger antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad del lago la cual la envolvía paralizándola mientras veía como la silueta del cisne negro crecía y crecía haciéndola sentir en carne propia lo que ella les hacía sentir a cada una de sus víctimas, angustia, miedo pero sobre todo a la espera expectante del golpe final aquel que le quitaría todo dejándola en la nada devolviéndola a la nada

La reina palideció al sentir la fuerza y la determinación en el rostro del príncipe el cual era la viva imagen de su padre antes de matarlo ese era otro de los secretos de la reina madre el rey no murió a manos de su hermana Bella. No quien había matado al rey había sido ella, después de matar por equivocación a su primogénito quien al ver a su padre en peligro había saltado en el momento justo en que le ella le lanzaba la maldición Avada con la cual lo mataría ese hecho lo había alertado dejándola al descubierto. Fue un duelo donde ella y el rey ajustaron cuentas de todos los años de fingida tolerancia y convivencia entre ambos, donde ella la reina le confeso como al enterarse que el jamás la amaría por su amor a una campesina la había envenenado de tal manera que la había llevado por primera vez a maldecir a quien era la causante de su infelicidad arrebatándole la felicidad de a su primer hijo ya fuera hombre o mujer pero no era suficiente para ella ya que también le hizo creer que quien lo había hecho había sido él, en un arrebato de odio. Si antes de morir el rey supo que la mujer que lo amaba y a la cual el todavía amaba lo odiaba y culpaba por el desafortunado destino de su hija

Y ahora su único hijo la veía de la misma forma en la que él la vio con furia y asco.. "¡No, tú ya estás muerto!" exclamó de pronto mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hijo "Yo te mate" le dijo mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una varita

Hermione sentía que algo no estaba bien se encontraba en un lugar oscuro muy oscuro donde sólo el lugar donde estaba ella tenía luz, se sintió observada con miedo sobre todo al ver a sus pies el cuerpo inconsciente de una mujer la cual trataba de mantenerse con vida. Busco a su alrededor a quien hubiera hecho tal daño a la mujer pero lo que descubrió la hizo dar un grito de terror. El lago fiel testigo le mostraba la identidad atreves de su reflejo

La imagen mostrada era nítida pero errónea pensó ella, al verse reflejada en el lago ella no podía ser quien hubiera herido a la mujer sin embargo el lago y la pequeña vara de madera que tenía en la mano la cual en la punta tenía el resplandor de una luz roja lista para salir directamente hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer al tiempo que boca se formaba una palabra "Crucio" dijo al fin y con ello nuevamente el cuerpo a sus pies fue torturado soltando la varita mientras el reflejo de ella en el lago se reía y tomaba forma física, siendo ella ahora el reflejo en el lago incapaz de hacer algo más que observar

"Tú solo observa" se escuchó decirle a la chica parecida a ella "te hare libre" vio como sonreía y se tocaba con el dedo índice los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio mientras la obligaba a observar como seguía torturando a a la mujer, lo único que la consolaba era que el amanecer llegaría y con ello despertaría de su pesadilla

Draco esquivo el hechizo de su madre la reina contraatacándola y derribándola mientras corría hacia el bosque, sabía que la encontraría en el lago tenía que ir con ella romper el hechizo y ser felices, sin dudarlo corrió presuroso mientras la luna se cubría de un manto rojo

"¿Enserio creías que serias libre y me abandonarías aquí?" Hermione vio a su reflejo el cual la había encerrado dentro del lago y usurpado su lugar "te demostrare que nadie te haría más feliz que yo" Hermione le pregunto qué quería decir con eso cuando lo vio a, el a Draco llegar corriendo hasta ella. Pero no era ella quiso gritar que se alejara pero no podía hacer nada más que ver

Draco la vio a la orilla del lago la luz de la luna roja la hacía ver aún más bella pero aun así sabía que ella estaría asustada después del enfrentamiento con su madre en donde él no había logrado reaccionar a tiempo con sumo cuidado se acercó a ella no quería asustarla aún más, lo que quería era poder abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Era la primera vez que el sentía la necesidad de hacer eso por alguien jamás lo creyó posible, sobre todo sentirlo por la hija de la mujer que siempre había culpado de la infelicidad de su madre, pero el destino es curioso se dijo, Tal se había equivocado con su padre, sobre todo al enterarse de la verdad y de quien había sido la causante del hechizo sabía que tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad y le pediría perdón a su fallecido padre ahora lo importante era romper el hechizo de ella de su Cisne y convencerla de que su amor por ella era sincero podría ser que una vez roto el hechizo no volvieran a estar juntos pero por alguna razón no le importaba

Hermione vio como él se acercaba vio en sus ojos pena y ternura lo cual la hizo llorar desde estaba obligada a permanecer, sobre todo al ver como quien usurpaba su cuerpo lo abrazo, "no por favor, no lo hagas" suplico en silencio "date cuenta que no soy yo" seguía suplicando pero no pudo detener lo inevitable él lo hizo le juro amor a una farsa a una mentira y con ello sello su destino de ambos, pero el que no pudiera romper la maldición no era lo peor. Lo peor estaba por venir cuando ella fue liberada tomando forma física de nuevo ante ellos

Draco vio como del lago salía la silueta de un cisne blanco el cual se transformó en su princesa, no sabía lo que pasaba instintivamente saco la varita que siempre traía escondida mientras trataba de proteger ¿a quién le había jurado amor? Se preguntó al darse cuenta de su error

En el lago se dejó sentir un viento frio y helado mientras todo el cielo adquiría un color rojo sangre todo paso tan rápido Draco trato de asimilar lo ocurrido mientras veía como un rayo verde salía de la varita de la impostora, trato de detener el hechizo pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Cerro los ojos mientras esperaba que todo terminara más lo que sintió fue la tibieza de un cuerpo caer sobre el suyo lo que le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella mientras el grito de furia y dolor se escuchaba

"¡Maldita! ¿qué has hecho?" fue lo último que Hermione escucho decir a su contraparte mientras unas alas negras parecían llover en el lago mientras sentía como su vida escapaba mas no le importaba ella lo había salvado se había sacrificado por amor se dijo, Pero inmediatamente se corrigió ella no lo había salvado por amor si no por egoísmo por que se dio cuenta que un mundo sin él sería demasiado cruel por eso opto por la salida más fácil el morir en lugar de vivir soportando el dolor "Perdóname, prefiero no vivir en un mundo donde no estés" fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de partir

Draco Malfoy sentía como su entorno daba vueltas mientras en sus brazos sentía como el cuerpo de sus amada una perdiendo la calidez que ostentará estando viva. Maldita fuera su suerte, Maldito fuera el destino cruel que lo hizo encontrar el amor para después arrebatárselo pero eso no se quedaría así nadie le arrebataba a los Malfoy sobre todo a él. Pelearía contra el destino, el mundo entero su fuera necesario Pero no dejaría que le arrebataran así como así lo que era suyo y ella era suya desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron La reina llego justo en el momento en que ella se interpuso en la maldición que cegaría la vida del único hijo que le quedaba, sintió las lágrimas agolparse en su rostro al ver cómo ella daba su vida por él, pero quien era la persona que había hecho tal cosa. Sus ojos la llevaron a ver quién era "¿No podía ser?" susurro mientras comprendía lo que ocurría ¿cómo fue que había ocurrido? ¿Por qué no había dejado que su deseo su parte egoísta terminará lo que había empezado? ¿Acaso era más el amor Que sentía por su hijo? Si era así significaba que ella jamás había amado a Lucius, si no era amor ¿qué era lo que sentía? a su mente vinieron las palabras posesión, obsesión eso era lo que ella había sentido que era lo que veía en ese acto de sacrificio entrega, absoluta sin que había algo más si miedo había miedo, si miedo a no volver a ver a su hijo, miedo a convertirse en la imagen que su corazón había formado sintió pena por ella pero más pena por su hijo quien ahora quedaba a merced de la nada la cual empezaría a llenarse de obscuridad Tenía que hacer algo vio hacia todos lados hasta posar su mirada en el centro del lago no sabía que era lo que haría pero no le importaba su ella no estaba junto a él, nada le importaba sintió su sangre hervirle mientras tomaba su varita entre sus manos con fuerza le vendería su alma si es que tenía a cualquiera que le ofrecería una salida o le devolviera a su princesa el lago pareció escuchar sus pensamientos por qué del centro del lago apareció la figura de un ser oscuro con cara humanoide ya que no tenía nariz "joven Malfoy yo puedo ofrecerte una salida sin embargo tomaré algo a cambio de ti" escucho a la forma humanoide decir "te daré lo que quieras, siempre y cuando ella este a salvo" fue su respuesta " entonces tomaré tú amor y tu lealtad volverán a encontrarse más no podrán estar juntos, tú a partir de ahora serás oscuridad y ella será luz olvidaras todo y se reencontrarán lejos muy lejos donde tú querido Joven Malfoy me ayudaras en lo que planeó. Sólo debes venir hacia a mí y estará hecho

"No lo hagas" escucho a lo lejos lo que lo hizo voltear para ver a su madre la reina la cual tenía una expresión de arrepentimiento y de culpa. Le sonrió mientras caminaba con paso decidido hacia el centro del lago así como su madre pensaba hacer pagar a ella los pecados que si madre había cometido en su contra el pagaría los pecados de sus padres hacia ella. Tal vez no era el momento, no era el lugar, pero lo que sabía era que bueno o malo el amor existía y si existía en los malos momentos y circunstancias. Se volvería a encontrar aún que fuera en la forma de rosas y espinas la amaría por siempre

* * *

N/A jejeje al final fue no tan tragico verdad mezcle un poco al Cisne negro es que me encanto esa pelicula he pensado en hacer como un Erase un vez llevar de paseo a Hermione y Draco por los diferentes mundos y cuentos Rosas y Espinas podria ser la continuacion para este final estoy planteandomelo jejej no prometo nada pronto ya que hay ciertas actividades que me han mantenido ocupada, los muggless me absorven a veces Q.Q bueno gracias a sus alertas y review ya saben abajito hay un botoncito que dice review oprimirlo y dejarme un sexy comentario o avada o cruciO JEJEJ u.u

PD: angelesoscuros13 jejeje me ire de viaje un largo viaje /o.o/ ...es mas ya me fui

Bueno les dejo mi face es Isis Gremory asi como mi nombre y tiene la imagen de perfil de Hermy y una portada de uno de mis fic que tengo en progreso en otro fandom When I was Your Man sin mas me despido chao


End file.
